


Kitsune Mine

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Time Travel, kitsune naruto, merging with kyuubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is fun, unless you loose you memory.. and end up with your dad?<br/>And yes this is Namikaze Minato/Uzamaki Naruto one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsune Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the fanfic and anything original. Sadly don't own Naruto. Usually the WTF is Harry Potter, but this idea popped in my head.

Minato smugly thrust deep into his husbands body, his thick body part hard with lust. Beneath him Naruto moaned and withered in pleasure, Minato had a lot of practice at claiming him after all.

He was careful of Naruto's belly though, not wanting to harm the precious bundle growing large there.

He was ever so grateful that his relationship with Kushina had fallen apart, otherwise he would have met his amnesic kitsune. At that thought he gave more thrust, sending Naruto cross eyed.

Of course, he had known that Naruto was a time traveller since his love had lost his memory.

Or that his trip to the past had merged with with the Kyuubi of both times.

Or that Naruto was his son in another time line.

Naruto was a very powerful neo demon fox now.

By the time Naruto had regained his past, the two had been married a year and by then Naruto had a nicely rounding belly with there child.

His little Kitsune had freaked, at the incest and the fact the kit would be both his sibling and child.

Minato had calmed him down like he did many times, he fucked him senseless.

There had been talking though, and both agreed to keep the related part hidden for sanity.

As much sanity as ninjas had anyway.

“I have news,” Naruto said as they lay sated from sex, his hand was absently rubbing his large belly where movement could be seen every now and then.

“What is it love,” Minato said, kissing his mates body in hope for another round.

“Were having twins,” Naruto practically purred, Minato Happily showed him how happy he was.

The next day he was late to work, but as Hokage no one said anything.

END


End file.
